Random
by Mikazuki Ryuuko
Summary: Short fic yang ditulis dari 3 kata pilihan yang diacak. /MinaKushi fic/


Short fic yang ditulis dari 3 kata pilihan yang diacak.

 **Random**

MinaKushi

©Masashi Kishimoto

Maaf masih banyak kekurangan dalam Fanfic ini. Selamat membaca~

 **Jahat**

Minato belum pernah menembak seorang wanita. Tapi, siapapun pasti dapat memprediksikan hal apa yang akan terjadi.

Pertama, diterima. Sudah dapat dipastikan, jika yang terjadi adalah opsi pertama maka si perempuan akan menjawab dengan merona dan memeluk si pria. Berakhir dengan bahagia.

Kedua ya. . ditolak. Dan dapat dipastikan jika terpilih opsi ini maka si perempuan akan menjawab dengan senyum sambil berkata "Maaf" atau akan berkata "Tidak" sambil memandang jijik. Lalu berakhir dan pulang ke rumah dengan tak bahagia.

Dan hasil dari pernyataan cinta Minato adalah opsi pertama. Ia tahu, ia belum berpengalaman. Jadi, berbicara dengan agak sedikit gugup tak apa kan?

Lalu soal tempat yang Minato pilih, sebuah taman dengan satu meja makan di tengah yang dihias lilin dan bunga mawar. Sederhana, tapi cukup romantis.

Tapi. . Kenapa jadi begini?

Wanita itu, sang pujaan hati. Kushina Uzumaki kini menatapnya tajam. Padahal beberapa saat lalu ia merona hebat karena menjawab "Iya aku mau -ttebane" dari pertanyaan Minato yaitu "Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan Minato berani bersumpah! Raut wajah Kushina tak beda jauh dengan Tsunade yang dalam beberapa detik akan menendang Jiraiya. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Kushina-chan. ." Minato menjeda memilih kata yang tepat "Ka-kamu kenapa?" sial! Malah gugup! Acara tembak menembak (?) sudah berakhir Minato!

Kushina mendelik dan makin menatapnya tajam.

Mungkinkah ini yang dibilang 'perempuan itu mau dimengerti?'

Tapu kalau perempuannya diam gimana cowok mau mengerti? Rasanya Minato ingin menjambak kepala duriannya!

"Dengar ya!" Kushina angkat bicara, membuat Minato bernafas lega. "Kamu tuh jahat!" Gila! Baru jadian sudah bilang jahat? Apakah hubungan pacarannya dengan Kushina akan kurang dari seumur jagung? Kami-sama. . Tolong tambahkan umur pacaran kami!

Kushina menghela nafas "Kenapa baru tembak aku sekarang?!" ia sedikit menjerit.

"A-aku sudah nunggu lama!" kini Kushina memukul pelan pundak Minato. Sebentar, sejak kapan Kushina sudah berada di depan Minato? Mungkinkah karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya Minato tak sadar Kushina sudah berada didekatnya?

Kini tangan Kushina menampar pelan pipi Minato. "Kamu tau gak sih?! Setiap kamu ngajak aku jalan berdua aku selalu berharap lebih" kini Kushina mencubit lengan Minato "T-tapi itu semua hanya jalan biasa saja-ttebane!"

Minato masih diam. Bukan karena takut seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Kushina. Tapi, karena ia ingin tahu apa yang Kushina rasakan.

Kushina memukul dada Minato sambil berkata "Aku juga mulai belajar make up dari Mikoto-chan! Tapi kau tak pernah memujiku!"

".."

Kini Kushina mencubit Minato agak keras sampai ia meringis lalu dengan setengah berteriak ia berujar "Dan setiap aku pergi berdua denganmu, entah itu latihan, misi, atau makan ramen bersama. Aku kira kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku!" Kushina mengelap air mata yang sudah siap tumpah "Aku berharap kau menembakku karena Mikoto-chan bilang kau suka padaku!"

Kini Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau baru bilang suka padaku sekarang. Kau jahat"

"Maー"

"Enggak! Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap"

Minato mengangkat wajah Kushina. Awalnya ia menolak, karena Kushina tak mau wajah jeleknya saat menangis dilihat Minato. Tapi Minato kekeh, dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu Kushina.

"Maaf ya. Aku baru bilang sekarang. Aku suka Kushina-chan dari dulu kok"

Jiraiya-sensei, apa yang kulakukan benar kan?

"Sudah. Lagi pula kita kan baru jadian. Masa sudah mellow gini -ttebane!"

Kan yang buat mellow juga kamu Kushina. .

"Kamu jahat juga tau. Masa nampar, mukul dan cubit aku?" ujar Minato manja sambil diiringi tawa Kushina.

"Kamu juga jahat! Masa ngebiarin aku pakai baju biasa gini dan tanpa make up? Padahal kamu mau nembak aku!"

Minato meringis. Padahal sebelum pergi Minato sudah bertanya "Gak mau dandan?". Tapi sekarang pacarnya sendiri yang menyesal.

"Kalau gitu, tunggu dulu ya. Aku pulang ke rumah ganti baju dan make up"

Sejak kapan Kushina jadi suka make up gini?

Kushina yang tadi sudah berlari kecil meninggalkan Minato kini berbalik "Oh iya, setelah aku selesai dandan jangan lupa tembak ulang ya Minato-kun!"

Tau gak sih? Wanita make up itu lama.

Kan kasihan makanan yang sudah dipesan karena akan bertambah dingin.

Dan kasihan juga kantong Minato yang akan bertambah tipis karena kena tambahan waktu sewa taman ini.

Kushina. . Kamu jahat!

 **~oOo~**

 **Jarum**

Minato tahu, Kushina adalah perempuan. Tapi dia bukan perempuan pada umumnya. Bukan bermaksud meledek ya. Tapi, Kushina bukan seorang perempuan yang gampang untuk merona dan malu-malu. Apalagi dalam hal romance picisan.

Tapi, rasanya pemikiran Minato salah.

Hari ini Minato libur jadi ia memilih main ke rumah Kushina dan ternyata kekasihnya sedang menjahit suatu baju. Entah karena banyak pikiran atau apa, tangan Kushina tertusuk jarum jahit dan dengan refleks Minato memasukkan jari Kushina yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya.

"M-minato-kun. ."

"Ma-maaf!" dengan cepat Minato mengeluarkan jari Kushina dari mulutnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia permasalahkan. Yang menjadi tanda tanya, kenapa Kushina merona akan hal klise seperti itu?

"Ah" Kushina tertusuk jarum lagi. Dan karena refleks Minato juga memasukkan jari Kushina ke mulutnya lagi.

Sudah dua kali. Apa Kushina benar-benar gugup?

Setelahnya Kushina kembali menjahit lalu "Ah" tertusuk lagi.

Minato memasukkan jari Kushina ke mulutnya (lagi).

Mungkin Kushina baru belajar menjahit? Wajar kalau sering tertusuk jarum.

"Ah" tertusuk lagi?

Minato kembali memasukkan jari Kushina ke mulutnya.

Kushina itu orangnya tidak hati-hati. Iya kan?

"Ah! Ketusuk jarum lagi Minato-kun" dan untuk keempat kalinya Minato memasukkan jari Kushina ke mulutnya.

Sebentar, ini gak sengaja kan?

"Aduh Minato-kun!"

"Ah! Ketusuk lagi!"

"Aww!"

"Itai -ttebane!"

Dan memasukkan jari kemulut terulang lagi. Entah sampai berapa kali, yang jelas banyak. Kini Minato melihat tangan Kushina. Banyak luka tusukan jarum dimana-mana.

Ada beberapa diagnosa yang muncul dikepala Minato.

1\. Kushina masokis? Suka menyiksa diri sendiri. Ia menyukai sensasi perih dari tusukan jarum?

2\. Kushina bukan menyukai sensasi sakit akibat tusukan jarum, tapi bagaimana jika yang ia suka adalah cara Minato memperlakukannya? Cara Minato menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari jarinya dengan memasukkan jari Kushina ke mulut Minato?

Enggak! Opsi kedua gak mungkin! Opsi pertama juga gak boleh 'mungkin'. Tapi. . Jika Minato lihat raut wajah Kushina tertampang suatu kesenangan di sana. Jadi Minato harus apa?

"Au! Minato-kun aku ketusuk jaー"

"Jawab aku jujur Kushi-chan! Kenapa kamu tusuk jari kamu dengan jarum terus?"

Waktu sekitar satu menit sebelum Kushina menjawab Minato pakai untuk berdoa. Jangan sampai Kushina menjawab diagnosa opsi ke 1. Diagnosa opsi kedua juga jangan! Atau gabungan diagnosa opsi ke 1dan 2.

"Karena. ."

Ya? Minato menunggu dengan dag dig dug.

"Saat Minato-kun memasukkan jariku ke mulut Minato-kun rasanya geli! Aku jadi ingat! Sewaktu aku kecil jariku suka kumasukkan ke mulut dede bayi" Kushina bercerita dengan semangat "Apalagi dede bayi yang mau tumbuh gigi! Pasti mereka kemot-kemot seperti Minato-kun tadi -ttebane"

Minato bersumpah! Ia gak kemot-kemot jari Kushina. Aduh jadi ambigu. Yang penting Minato bisa bernafas lega karena kedua diagnosanya salah.

Lain kali, jika Kushina menjahit ia lebih baik menjauh. Karena mengemot jari Kushina tak baik untuknya.

 **~oOo~**

 **Menggores**

Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu Minato menemani Kushina dalam insiden tusuk menusuk dengan jarum maka hari ini Minato menemani Kushina dalam acara latihan bersama.

Dan Minato rasa tak akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Kushina Uzumaki, kekasihnya ialah salah satu kunoichi yang kemampuannya lumayan diakui di Konoha. Dan sekali lagi Minato bisa bernafas lega karena setelah satu jam latihan tak terjadi hal aneh.

Tapi, lima kemudia Minato panik sendiri saat kunai tiga matanya menggores pipi Kushina.

Lukanya tidak dalam, hanya sedikit. Kalau pun keluar darah pasti hanya beberapa tetes. Sakit juga enggak hanya perih sedikit.

Tapi paniknya Minato luar biasa.

"Kushi-chan gak apa-apa?"

"Ini luka kecil -ttebane!"

"Aduh gimana! Pendarahannya harus diberhentikan!"

Yaampun, dibiarin sebentar juga pasti berhenti.

"K-kushina-chan! T-tupi lukanya! Nanti bisa kena debu! Kalau kontam bagaimana?!"

".."

"Kushina-chan! Jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti makin banyak darah!"

".."

"Kushina-chan! Maaf ya!"

Kushina-chan! Kushina-chan dan Kushina-chan!

Entah sudah berapa kali Kushina mendengar namanya disebut.

Kushina Uzumaki sudah mulai kesal. Kini di kepalanya sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku. Ia merasa kesal karena kekasihnya terlalu lebay! Tolong deh! Ini hanya tergores kunai! Dan ia percaya jika dibiarkan pasti tak mengapa.

"Minato" Kushina bersuara dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat membuat Minato yang sedari tadi kesana-kemari berhenti sebentar.

"Ya?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku -ttebane! Ini hanya luka kecil!"

Minato berpikir sejenak lalu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Baiklah, Tapi. ." ia menatap Kushina "Kalau kemarin aku menghentikan darah di jarimu yang tertusuk jarum dengan memasukkan jarimu ke mulutku"

ーIya, mengingat insiden tusuk menusuk jarum sangat memalukan bagi Kushina, tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih memalukan dari ituー

"Jadi, bagaimana caraku menghentikan pendarahan di pipimu?" Minato mendekatkan dirinya ke Kushina "Masa aku harus jilat?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk luka di pipi Kushina.

"E-enggak! Lebih baik aku obati sendiri -ttebane!"

"Lho? Kamu tahu cara menghentikan pendarahan di pipimu?"

Kenapa sih Minato bisa punya ide segila itu?!

Dari pada wajahku dijilat diputar dan dicelupin ̶ enggak! Ini lebih ngawur.

"Pokoknya aku pulang!"

"Lukanya bagaimana Kushina?"

Persetan dengan luka!

Dan selama perjalanan Kushina hanya bisa menyalahkan si kunai!

Gara-gara kunai Minato jadi gak waras.

 **~oOo~**

Tiga kata pertama selesai. Untuk selanjutnya? Entahlah, kita lihat saja. Soalnya saya bisa buat fanfic ini karena ada suatu ajakan iseng-iseng di grup DurianTomat-MinaKushi.

Awal tercetus karena salah satu guru disekolah bilang, kalau buntu buat cerita ambil tiga kata. 1 kata kerja, 1 kata sifat, dan 1 kata benda.

Dan muncullah kata Jahat, Jarum, dan Menggores.

Kok aku merasa gk jelas ya? Atau gara-gara aku ngetik dengan kondisi agak marah jadi gak dapat feelnya?

Yasudahlah.. Jagan sungkan lupa kritik dan saran ya..


End file.
